pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Usagi's deathly ill! How do we help?!
Usagi's deathly ill! How do we help?! is the 14th episode of Moth Hero Pretty Cure! Synopsis The episode begins with Tsuki calling up to Usagi a bit worried since she has been waking up a little early now a days as she goes upstairs to find her daughter pale and sickly looking. Worried, Tsuki checks on her as Usagi wakes up telling her mother she isn't feeling good. Her mother looked her over and agreed she should stay home for the day. After school, Ayumu was stopped by Usagi's teacher to deliver her homework to her. Ayumu nods as he collects the homework ready to take it to Usagi joined by Bashira dragging along Asami. The three walk to Usagi's house and find Usagi being rounded up into an ambulance as they rushed over to see what's going on. Her mother explains she was coughing up blood and is taking to the hospital and is going with her. The group nods watching worriedly as Atrops floated down to them saying this isn't an ordinary illness and if they don't find a cure soon she'll perish. Meanwhile, at the villains HQ, Platinum Punk was saying their plan worked as the other minions looked at them confused on what they meant. Platinum Punk explains that he put a virus that'll kill one of the cures from the inside and as soon as the cure dies the infection will spread to the rest of them four days after infecting one after the other. Back with Usagi, she lay in the hospital as doctors looked her over as the cures and Usagi's parents watched worriedly from the window as the head doctor met with the parents explaining their was nothing they could do finding nothing that'll help her with no cure in sight and her getting worse by the hour there not sure if she'll survive the night. Ayumu, Bashira and Asami are sent home while her parents try and figure out what to do. Atrops has an idea saying he might have an idea on what's going on telling them about a poison from his kingdom that might've done it to her. Ayumu asks if there is anything that can be done. Atrops says yes but the problem if that the antidote is rare it might take longer than they actually have for her. After showing the pictures of what is needed, Bashira points out that the items are easy to find on earth. Asami says they should split up for the pieces of the cure startling the others but Asami quickly says it will be hard to lose a good rival. The group takes off but not before noticing one of the spy butterflies noticing them sending back the message of what the cures just said making Platinum Punk gulp realizing their plan might be ruined decides to stall them before they can get the antidote in time. One of the minions ask why not just attack the hospital and just kill Cure Lunar them self. Platinum thinks for a moment and says why not do both deciding to summon four death Monarchs one for each cure. Meanwhile back with Usagi she had been woken by the sound of the growl of Death Monarch searching for her Flutter Mod in the dark Category:Episodes